1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus having a daughter board connected by a connector inserted perpendicularly toward a motherboard placed in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical apparatus has a motherboard and a daughter board in a case. The front wall of the case configured to be opened. The motherboard is placed at a position far behind the front wall, parallel to the front wall. The motherboard has receptors on the board. The case has a slot that guides the daughter board perpendicularly to the motherboard, from an opening provided by removing the front wall to the motherboard.
The daughter board has connectors corresponding to the receptors at an edge of the bard. The daughter board is inserted into the slot from the opening side with the connectors set forth. The receptor mounted on the motherboard is of a hot-swap type that allows connection and disconnection in the state being powered.
In a communication apparatus, a daughter board has a socket to receive a communication cable at an edge opposite to a connector. An individual daughter board is prepared to meet a variety of recent communication systems. Various shapes of socket are available for a daughter board with a different communication system. A wiring format of each daughter board is available in two types, a telephone type and a local area network (LAN) type.
In the telephone wiring format, an outlet for a wiring socket is provided in a case, and a cable is connected and disconnected by opening a cover of the case. In the LAN wiring format, an outlet for a wiring socket is placed on a front wall of the case, and a cable is connected and disconnected from the front side of the case without removing the cover of the case. The telephone wiring format and LAN wiring format are conventionally used separately and arranged in different apparatus. However, as the number of products applicable to Internet protocol (IP) has been increased, it becomes necessary to use these wiring formats together in one apparatus. As an information processing speed becomes fast, it is also demanded to increase a communication speed.
Therefore, a communication apparatus is updated in its function by replacing a telephone type daughter board by a LAN type daughter board, or by replacing an existing daughter board by a daughter board applicable to a fast communication speed. In this case, the board size of a daughter board is different for each daughter board. In a LAN type daughter board, it may become necessary to insert an extension board between a connector of a daughter board and a receptor of a motherboard.
If a daughter board is held and pulled out toward the opening side of the case for replacing a daughter board provided with an extension board, the extension board may remain there. If the extension board remains, it is difficult to take out the extension board because the opening is narrow.